IFMC Season 2
About Season 2 The Season 2 IFMC Season will be the second season of the championship. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real driver. From Season 2 onwards teams can now choose up to 3 test/reserve drivers if they so wish to. Also introduced will be a tyre war between Season 1 suppliers Goodyear and new Japanese comers Bridgestone. Signed Teams and Drivers *Valtteri Bottas initially had a 2 season contract with Etihad, however it was confirmed in May 2016 that he would be released. Following the Spanish Grand Prix, it was confirmed that he shall join El Dorado, replacing Felipe Massa. Pascal Wehrlein was announced as his replacement at Etihad, whilst Massa moved to GRM replacing Max Verstappen. Stoffel Vandoorne was confirmed as Pascal's replacement at AMP after being loaned out by Etihad Racing, he will still remain test driver for Etihad Racing. *Sergey Sirotkin originally had a 3 season testing contract with Thomas Cook Sport, however got terminated by the team on good terms. He was replaced by 3 people which were Artem Markelov, Antonio Giovanazzi and Matthieu Vaxivière. *Mark Webber would not be renewing his contract with Thomas Cook Sport meaning he would have to look for a new team. His replacement would IFMC GP2 S1 driver and experienced Indycar driver, Josef Newgarden *Jann Mardenborough got released of his testing duties at the end of Season 1, with Mick Schumacher being his replacement. Mick would later be joined by Santino Ferrucci and Christian Vietoris. *It was confirmed that Daniil Kvyat and Charles Leclerc would be the new test drivers for Etihad Racing with Stoffel Vandoorne no longer test driver due to being drafted to AMP and instead would be replaced by Norman Nato. *Shaun Grant will enter a top tier team for Season 2 under the name of Bud Light Lime Motorsport replacing the outgoing Smit Racing Incorporated. Their driver line up would consist of former Smit driver Romain Grosjean and veteran Indycar driver Simon Pagenaud. As a result, Kimi Raikkonen would be left without a seat and looking for a drive. *Alexander Rossi would be jumping from GP2 and joining Nico Rosberg at MOrange Orange Racing. *Max Verstappen would be moving from GRM to Monster Grand Prix in Season 2 replacing the released Robin Frijns. *Kevin Magnussen would be making the jump from GP2 and joining Max Verstappen at Monster Grand Prix replacing Jérôme d'Ambrosio. *Roberto Merhi was released from his testing duties at Monster Grand Prix and was replaced by Sophia Florsch. *GRM will switch from Cosworth to Ferrari engines in Season 2. *Daniel Roberts will be entering a team in the top class along with a GP3 team in Season 2 under the name of Astro Racing. They will be replacing the outgoing SIC and have confirmed Max Chilton and Jarno Trulli as their drivers and Nyck de Vries, Alexander Albon and Nirei Fukuzumi as their test driver. They also confirmed along with Bud Light Lime Motorsport, El Dorado Racing, Red Bull Audi and Scuderia Racing that they will be using Bridgestone tyres. *Monster Grand Prix announced that they would be retaining Mercedes engines for Season 2. *MOrange Orange Racing will switch from Lamborghini engines to Season 1 BMW engines in Season 2. *Walmsley Grand Prix will be making their in the IFMC top class replacing the outgoing GB Racing. This as a result of GB Racing pulling out meant that Button, Bird and Lancaster would be released. Later that day it was announced that Jenson Button and Mark Webber would be their drivers with Heikki Kovalainen their test driver.